Le puit de Cleartree Manor
by Lychee
Summary: Le corps d'un jeune homme est retrouvé au fond d'un vieux puit, dans le parc de la demeure familiale. Sa veste et ses chaussures ont soigneusement été déposées sur le sol à quelques pas.


Titre : l'Affaire du Puits de Cleartree Manor

Fandom : Sherlock Holmes

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : nope (Ahaah, je sais que vous vouliez du SH/JW. Pas cette fois.)

Disclaimer : Holmes, Watson et Gregson appartiennent à A.C.D. Remercions-le 100 fois pour la relation exquisément louche qu'entretiennent Holmes et Watson à travers trente ans d'enquêtes diverses.

L'affaire du puits de Cleartree Manor

_(The Cleartree Manor's hole)_

Sans doute, mes lecteurs se souviendront encore de la tristement célèbre affaire de la disparition de monsieur Cecil Burrod, qui, au cours du mois de mai 1895, provoqua une vive curiosité au sein de la population londonienne, notamment par ce qu'elle avait de terrible dans son achèvement. Ce n'est qu'à présent, près de dix années après ce funeste drame, que je me vois libéré du secret qui m'avait été imposé par le souci de protéger du scandale deux des personnes étroitement liées à l'affaire.

La seconde vient de rendre l'âme. Sans aucune famille proche, elle me pardonnera, je pense, et peut-être même me remerciera d'exposer au grand jour les évènements auxquels mon ami Sherlock Holmes participa, ainsi que dans un moindre mesure votre serviteur. Cette affaire, de plus, à ceci de particulièrement cher à mon cœur qu'il s'agit de l'une des très rares occasions – pour ne pas dire unique ! – où je battis en quelque sorte Holmes sur son propre terrain, quoique de façon infime. Mais laissons de côté ma vanité personnelle et résumons l'histoire.

Voici comment le _Times_ présentait les choses : Cecil Burrod était un jeune homme issu d'une respectable famille, dont le père avait, deux décades auparavant, constitué une appréciable fortune dans le commerce du cacao, avant de décéder d'un accident de chasse quelques années après la naissance de son fils. Monsieur Burrod et sa mère avaient alors vécu de façon paisible dans la confortable demeure de Cleartree, à une quarantaine de kilomètres au nord-ouest de Londres. Le jeune homme, qui semblait décidé à ne pas se contenter d'une vie oisive, avait récemment commencé des études de droit et s'en tirait, selon les dires de ses professeurs, de façon honorable.

Rien ne semblait donc présager du terrible évènement qui se déroula dans la nuit du 21 au 22. Après une soirée passée en compagnie de sa mère, de sa fiancée, mademoiselle Judykael Flemming, et d'un de ses amis, monsieur Sebastian Liner, soirée joyeuse et animée d'après les domestiques, Cecil Burrod était sorti faire un tour dans le parc, avisant avec sollicitude ses proches de ne pas l'attendre pour se retirer pour la nuit. Il n'était jamais revenu. Ce fut l'un des jardiniers qui retrouva le lendemain matin ses chaussures et sa veste déposés dans l'herbe, près d'un vieux puits situé un peu à l'écart du bâtiment principal, et qui donna l'alerte.

« Ah, ça! m'écriai-je en reposant brusquement le journal. Pourquoi un gentleman qui semble posséder tout ce que l'on peut pouvoir désirer au monde irait-il attenter à sa vie? Et pourquoi diable en se jetant dans un puits?

- Et pourquoi après avoir soigneusement ôté des chaussures et une veste qui ne lui serviront certainement pas dans l'au-delà ? ajouta plaisamment Holmes, sans même lever le nez d'une nouvelle expérience nauséabonde qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à notre chère Mme Hudson.

- Sûrement, vous avez un avis à ce propos, Holmes.

- J'en ai même plusieurs, Watson. Mais dès que l'équipe de Scotland Yard sera parvenue à ses fins et aura remonté le corps de Cecil Burrod de ce puits, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder étant donnée la façon dont Gregson pousse ses hommes, nul doute que nous disposerons de – on sonne, mon ami! »

Il s'était redressé, aux aguets. En effet, le bruit des pas d'au moins deux personnes montant notre escalier dans la plus grande hâte me parvint, quelques instants avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte de notre salon d'une façon qui me sembla des plus pressées, sinon désespérée.

« Entrez donc ! » lança Holmes en ôtant la vieille blouse qui le protégeait de l'attaque de ses acides adorés.

Sensible aux critiques de mon ami, je tâche généralement en rédigeant mes récits de me débarrasser d'un romantisme inopportun ; cependant, il ne serait exagérer de dire que la jeune fille qui pénétra dans notre antre de célibataires avait toute la grâce et la beauté d'une fleur de printemps. Sa taille fine, ses cheveux très clairs, ses grands yeux verts inquiets, tout suggérait chez elle une vitalité toutefois emprunte d'une grande délicatesse. Derrière elle, son compagnon, très grand et très mince, sensiblement du même âge qu'elle, posa sur nous deux yeux d'un noir d'encre, saisissants dans la pâleur de son visage autrement typiquement britannique.

Le regard bouleversé de notre visiteuse naviguait entre Holmes et moi, tandis qu'elle se tordait les mains. Le jeune homme ôta son chapeau.

« Je vous pris, messieurs, de bien vouloir excuser notre intrusion si matinale, commença-t-il d'une voix curieusement belle, bien que légèrement troublée. Soyez assurés que nous ne nous serions pas permis, n'eussent été les terribles circonstances – »

Le jeune fille poussa un cri et je n'eut que le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Holmes saisit prestement un fauteuil et nous l'y installâmes, bien qu'elle nous assurât qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une faiblesse passagère.

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes, se présenta mon ami en indiquant un fauteuil à notre autre visiteur avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et de s'emparer de sa pipe, et voici mon ami et biographe le Dr Watson. Et maintenant, mademoiselle Flemming, monsieur Liner, si vous nous expliquiez les raisons qui vous ont poussé à quitter précipitamment Cleartree Manor ce matin, sans même prendre de bagages, afin de venir me voir ?

- L'inspecteur Gregson ne nous a révélé l'existence de la lettre que ce matin, très tôt, dit mademoiselle Judykael Flemming. Mais comment… ?

- Votre photo était dans le journal, vos chaussures ne sont pas fraîchement cirées comme elles l'auraient été dans tout respectable hôtel londonien, et vous voici devant ma porte exactement dix minutes après l'arrivée du premier train. De quelle lettre parlez-vous ? »

Il avait exposé ses observations d'un ton presque ennuyé, mais je voyais bien, à la lueur dans ses yeux et la façon qu'il avait de tirer sur sa pipe, que l'histoire l'intéressait davantage qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, puis Sebastian Liner prit la parole.

« Avant de vous exposer les évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis que Tom Taggers, le jardinier, a retrouvé les vêtements de Cecil, laissez-moi vous dire ceci : aucun d'entre nous, et je parle également au nom de madame Burrod, ne peut admettre que Cecil ait délibérément décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. (Il continua d'une voix posée.) Je connaissais Cecil depuis que nous étions enfants. C'était un être plein d'allant, et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer aussi pleinement la vie que lui. Ce funeste soir, le dernier où nous l'avons vu, il était pareil à lui-même, et à plusieurs reprises il est parvenu à faire rire sa chère mère jusqu'aux larmes.

- Je vous prierai d'excuser mon interruption, le coupa Holmes. Mais, d'après vos paroles, dois-je déduire que la police à retrouvé son corps ?

- C'est exact, monsieur Holmes, dit Liner en hochant lentement la tête tandis que mademoiselle Flemming étouffait un cri dans son mouchoir. Mais j'en reviens à mon récit. Ce soir-là, après le repas et une partie de carte, Cecil a annoncé qu'il allait faire un tour dehors et que nous ne devions pas l'attendre. Madame Burrod a protesté, mais il a argué de la température clémente et de l'air vicié qui l'attendrait à Londres dès son retour deux jours plus tard. Il a fini par s'éclipser après une dernière plaisanterie.

- Est-ce que Cecil Burrod avait l'habitude de ces promenades en fin de soirée ?

- Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, surtout depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Londres.

- Il s'habituait mal à la vie citadine, intervint mademoiselle Flemming. Il préférait le calme de la campagne.

- Madame Burrod est montée immédiatement se coucher, reprit Sebastian Liner. Judy l'a suivie peu de temps après, et je suis resté un moment à lire dans le salon. Je me souviens avoir songé que, peut-être, Cecil avait poussé jusqu'aux limites de la propriété.

- Du salon, vous auriez pu voir si quelqu'un était sorti de la maison ? » intervint Holmes.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Les fenêtres du salon donnent sur un petit étang. La porte principale est située de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

- Je vois. Je vous en prie, continuez, l'invita Holmes en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil.

- Je suis finalement monté me coucher un peu avant onze heures. Le lendemain matin, j'étais encore au lit quand Thomas, le majordome, a frappé à ma porte en compagnie de Taggers. A peine m'avaient-ils annoncé la nouvelle que j'ai couru sur place. A côté du puits, qui se trouve en lisière des bois à une cinquantaine de mètres du manoir, reposaient les chaussures et la veste que portait Cecil la veille au soir. Je suis retourné jusqu'à sa chambre qui était vide, le lit intact. Nous avons fouillé le manoir de fond en comble, puis je me suis résolu à envoyer chercher la police et à prévenir Judy et madame Burrod, tandis que les domestiques fouillaient le parc. J'ai moi-même veillé à ce que personne ne viennent piétiner autour du puits ou ne ramasse les affaires de Cecil.

- Voilà qui est bien sage, murmura Holmes. Je suppose que cette lettre constitue un rebondissement dans l'histoire ?

- C'est exact. L'inspecteur Gregson – c'est lui qui m'a parlé de vous, monsieur Holmes – qui est arrivé après que la police locale eût prévenu Scotland Yard, est passé très tôt ce matin. Il nous a appris deux choses, qui nous ont laissés en état de choc. La première, que l'on avait sorti Cecil du puits, et qu'il était effectivement mort noyé. La seconde, que l'on avait retrouvé une lettre dans sa poche, et qu'il s'agissait… »

Il s'interrompit, jetant un coup d'œil gêné à mademoiselle Flemming. Celle-ci eut un courageux sourire et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Il s'agissait d'une lettre passionnée, monsieur Holmes, d'une femme inconnue, qui n'était pas signée, et qui lui donnait rendez-vous près du puits à onze heures. Mais pas le soir du 21 – celui du 20.

- Ah ! »

Holmes s'était brusquement redressé, le regard brillant.

« Le 20, vous dites ? Extrêmement intéressant. Et cette lettre n'était pas de vous, mademoiselle Flemming ? Non, bien entendu, pourquoi lui proposer un tel rendez-vous quand vous pouviez le voir tous les jours. Est-ce que monsieur Burrod était sorti se promener ce soir-là ?

- En effet.

- Et à quelle heures vous êtes-vous retirés, vous et madame Burrod ?

- Je suis restée avec Mary dans le salon jusqu'à près de minuit, dit mademoiselle Flemming.

- Quant à moi, je rédigeais ma correspondance en retard dans la bibliothèque, dit Sebastian Liner. Les fenêtres donnent aussi sur l'étang.

- Avez-vous, l'un ou l'autre, quitté les lieux à un moment ? Non ? Et bien tant pis…

- Monsieur Holmes, s'écria la jeune fille d'une voix passionnée, Cecil n'a pas pu se jeter dans ce puits ! Aidez-nous à retrouver son assassin !

- Ah ! Le mot est dit… Je vous promets de faire mon possible, mademoiselle, dit-il gravement. En attendant, je vous suggère de retourner à Cleartree Manor, où madame Burrod doit avoir besoin de votre soutient. Je vous y rejoindrai dans la journée. »

Nos deux visiteurs partis, il bondit sur ses pieds et commença à tourner en rond.

« Passionnant, Watson, tout à fait passionnant. Il y a dans cette affaire des détails relevant de l'exceptionnel.

- Pour ma part, ce monsieur Liner me semble bien proche de la fiancée de son ami. Sans compter qu'il a été le dernier à se coucher le soir du meurtre.

- Il se débarrasse de Burrod et console la demoiselle en détresse, hé, Watson ? Mais les chaussures, la veste ? Et qui est la mystérieuse inconnue qui a écrit cette lettre ? »

Sans vouloir me donner d'explications, Holmes quitta ensuite l'appartement pendant quelques heures. Quand il revint, son visage sombre m'indiqua le peu de réussite de son excursion, quelle qu'elle eût été. Nous bouclâmes rapidement nos sacs, et deux heures après nous étions dans un compartiment de train, en direction des lieux de ce drame funeste.

Un agent de la police locale nous attendait à notre décente du train. Il nous informa que madame Burrod était prête à chaleureusement accueillir en sa demeure « les hommes qui allaient laver le nom et l'honneur de son fils » ; l'homme nous amena jusqu'à la place dans une des voitures de la police.

Après avoir passé les portes du domaines, nous traversâmes un bois, puis l'allée déboucha au milieu d'une pelouse, au centre de laquelle traînait les arches et quelques boules d'un jeu de croquet, et au bout de laquelle se dressait le manoir. Gregson nous attendait, sa grande silhouette plantée sur le perron de la porte. Un sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il nous saluait.

« Et bien, monsieur Holmes, c'est avec surprise que je vous vois ici ! J'ai donné votre nom à ces pauvres gens parce qu'ils refusaient de croire à l'évidence, mais je ne pensais pas que vous vous déplaceriez pour ce qui est, assurément, un simple suicide ; même si les circonstances en sont, je dois l'admettre, éminemment étranges.

- Vous savez que j'aime l'étrange, Gregson, répondit légèrement Holmes. Quand à l'évidence, elle est parfois trop évidente à mon goût. »

Cleartree Manor était une bâtisse de taille raisonnable, mais d'une construction exquise, entourée de jardins entretenus avec soin et même, pourrais-je dire, avec un amour évident. Le soleil de printemps achevait de donner aux lieux une atmosphère paradisiaque.

La propriétaire des lieux nous accueillit dans le salon, le visage marqué par la perte récente de son fils. C'était une petite femme très menue, avec cependant une lueur décidée dans le regard. Je devinais au premier coup d'œil que rien ni personne ne pourrait la persuader que son fils avait de lui-même sauté dans ce puits.

Je fus surpris quand Holmes demanda ensuite à voir le médecin légiste ; il était davantage dans ses habitudes de se précipiter sur les lieux du crime pour récolter des empreintes encore fraîches. Mon confrère, un homme du Yard, nous exposa ses observations avec calme et précision.

« Cet homme s'est assurément noyé, monsieur Holmes, comme le prouve l'état de ses poumons. D'après son aspect, je situerais sa mort vers onze heures et quart, onze heures et demie.

- Si je tombais dans un puits, j'essaierais à coup sûr de nager et d'appeler à l'aide, commenta rêveusement mon ami. Et même si mon but était d'y laisser la vie, je doute de pouvoir lutter contre ce réflexe de survie consistant à se maintenir en surface… Il a dû s'assommer en tombant, n'est-ce pas, docteur ?

- En effet, admit celui-ci, étonné.

- Sur le côté droit de la tête, au niveau de la tempe ?

- Ah, ça ! s'écria bruyamment Gregson.

- C'est l'exacte vérité, murmura le légiste. Mais comment… ? »

Holmes écarta les question d'un geste de la main. Il réclama qu'on l'amène auprès du puits, et mademoiselle Flemming et Sebastian Liner, qui nous avaient rejoints entre-temps, nous escortèrent.

« Holmes, lui dis-je alors que le reste de la compagnie marchait devant nous, si vous sous-entendez que quelqu'un a assommé Burrod avant de le jeter dans le puits…

- Je ne le sous-entends pas, mon cher ami ; j'en suis pratiquement certain.

- Alors il s'agit certainement de Liner ! C'est le seul homme de la maisonnée, à part les domestiques qui semblaient vénérer leur jeune maître ! »

Mon ami ne répondit rien, mais se précipita sur la margelle d'un vieux puits moussu qui venait d'apparaître à nos yeux.

Pendant une demi-heure, il observa, gratta, rampa tel un gigantesque insecte vêtu de tweed. Une fois, il poussa une exclamation étouffée en observant le sol. Gregson et Liner lui indiquèrent obligeamment où avaient été retrouvées les affaires de Cecil Burrod, mais il n'eut pour l'endroit qu'un maigre intérêt. La remise qui se dressait à quelques pas du puits l'intéressa beaucoup plus.

« C'est là que le jardinier range ses outils, indiqua Sebastian Liner. On y met aussi les meubles de la terrasse pendant l'hiver, ainsi que quelques choses et d'autres. »

Holmes tira la porte, qui n'était pas fermée, et fureta un moment à l'intérieur. J'y jetait rapidement un coup d'œil : pêle-mêle s'y entassaient différents objets de jardinages, des outils de bûcheronnage – une hache y luisait même d'un reflet sinistre, qui n'aurait pas été déplacée au centre de ce crime horrible – les maillets du jeu de croquet traînant sur la pelouse, et même une bicyclette en assez bon état. Holmes sifflota légèrement et referma la porte.

De retour à la demeure, il interrogea Taggers, le jardiner, puis Thomas, la majordome. Je me targue d'être l'une des rares personnes à bien connaître Holmes, et ses questions me semblèrent manquer singulièrement d'enthousiasme, comme s'il n'était lui-même que peu convaincu de leur nécessité.

Enfin, il demanda à voir la lettre.

« Le meilleur pour la fin » me dit-il avec un léger clin d'œil, avant de s'appuyer contre la cheminée du salon.

Il observa attentivement le papier, collant presque son long nez dessus, puis parcourut rapidement la lettre avant de me la passer. Voici, au mot près, ce qui était davantage un mot griffonné en toute hâte qu'une véritable lettre :

_Mon cher, cher Cecil,_

_Je dois absolument vous parler. Quelque chose est arrivé, quelque chose que nous redoutions tout deux. Les jours qui vont suivre vont sans doute être très sombres, et je crains pour le cœur de votre chère mère, qui sera sans aucun doute ravagé par un tel choc._

_Pour l'amour de moi, Cecil, retrouvez-moi ce soir, le 20, à onze heures, auprès du puits où nous avons l'habitude de nous retrouver. Je ne puis me résoudre à l'idée de vous perdre, Cecil, après avoir tant partagé avec vous._

« Assurément, avançai-je, voilà une personne au caractère passionné. »

Holmes ne me répondit pas, songeur, et je continuais mes déductions pour moi-même. D'après la familiarité de certaines phrases, l'auteur de cette lettre entretenait avec le défunt jeune homme une relation qui avait sans aucun doute duré un certain temps. Le passage concernant la réaction probable de madame Burrod à l'annonce de leur aventure suggérait une liaison difficile, sinon interdite. Une femme mariée du voisinage pour laquelle monsieur Burrod se serait décidé à quitter sa fiancée ?

« Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Holmes ? demanda Gregson d'un air curieux.

- Vous connaissez mes petites habitudes, Gregson, répondit mon ami en souriant. Il me manque quelques petites données avant de pouvoir vous exposer clairement mon raisonnement. Mais nul doute que demain je serai à même de tout vous expliquer ! »

A ce moment j'observait attentivement le visage de monsieur Liner, et je vis, alors qu'il écoutait les paroles de mon ami, une succession d'émotions s'y succéder. Je me flatte d'être un assez bon lecteur des émotions humaine, et j'y distinguai certainement une grande surprise, du soulagement, mais aussi un éclair de frayeur qui interpella en moi la graine de l'enquêteur que je m'efforçais de cultiver. Assurément, ce jeune homme n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Cependant, je faisais confiance à Holmes pour tirer les choses au clair, et ne fis aucune remarque.

« Une promenade jusqu'au village m'éclaircira sans doute les idées, annonça mon ami. Non, Watson, mon cher, nul besoin de vous. Demandez plutôt à nos hôtes de disputer une partie de croquet avec vous. Je serai de retour pour le dîner. »

Et avec un petit salut, il quitta la pièce.

Madame Burrod s'excusa et gagna sa chambre, et monsieur Liner s'isola dans le bureau sous un prétexte quelconque. Aussi, pendant les deux heures que dura l'absence de Holmes, je fis de mon mieux pour distraire mademoiselle Flemming. Bien que j'eusse réussi à la faire sourire deux ou trois fois et qu'elle se fût conduite avec moi avec un politesse exquise, son visage resta troublé et ses yeux pleins de crainte.

Holmes revint en effet peu avant le dîner mais, le visage sombre, il s'enferma aussitôt dans sa chambre. La soirée fut silencieuse, pour ne pas dire lugubre, et il était encore tôt quand je décidai de regagner la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée, mitoyenne à celle de mon ami. Bien que connaissant l'irritation qu'il éprouvait à être dérangé lors qu'il débrouillait l'écheveau d'une enquête, je m'arrêtai pour frapper à sa porte. Il m'invita à entrer d'une voix morose.

« Je vais me coucher, lui annonçai-je. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, non, répondit-il avec un geste agacé. (L'air, empuanti de fumée de tabac, m'indiqua qu'il butait très certainement sur un aspect de l'affaire.) Oh, Watson, m'interpella-t-il alors que je tirais la porte. Qui a gagné la partie ?

- Mademoiselle Flemming » répondis-je, étonné.

Il poussa une sorte de grognement satisfait et ne me prêta plus attention. Sans chercher à comprendre son mode de résonnement, je me retirai.

Moi-même curieux et retournant dans ma tête tous les éléments de cette mystérieuse affaire, je l'entendit arpenter sa chambre jusque tard dans la nuit. Je ne me rappelle plus m'être endormi, mais quelques rayons de soleil s'infiltrait entre les rideaux quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux.

Holmes ne parut pas au petit-déjeuner. Quand je frappai à nouveau à sa porte, un journal dans une main, une assiette avec quelques tranches de bacon et des œufs dans l'autre, il me répondit du même ton que la veille. Le lit n'était pas défait, constatai-je en entrant dans la pièce, et il n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Déposant mon ravitaillement près de lui – avec, hélas, peu d'espoir qu'il y prête intérêt – je m'installai confortablement et commençai à parcourir les nouvelles.

« Je commence à croire que je suis en train de perdre mes capacités, Waston, prononça-t-il soudainement quelques minutes plus tard, son regard toujours fixé devant lui.

- Certainement pas, dis-je patiemment.

- J'ai une idée assez précise de la façon dont se sont déroulés les évènements, continua-t-il. Mais la femme, Watson, je n'arrive pas à trouver la femme.

- Celle qui a écrit cette lettre ? demandai-je en repliant mon journal.

- Celle-là même. Son identité permettrait sans aucun doute de tout expliquer. _Cherchez la femme_, comme disent les Français, ce qui se révèle généralement exact. Et j'ai eu beau chercher, Watson, pas une trace de son existence.

- Peut-être n'est-ce pas une femme ? » proposai-je.

Holmes posa enfin les yeux sur moi, avec une expression telle que je crus qu'une fois de plus il allait faire une remarque acide sur la simplicité et la candeur de mes observations. Puis je réalisai que son visage reflétait non pas de l'accablement, mais une surprise telle qu'elle le laissait sans voix. Il éclata brusquement de rire.

« Watson, oh, Watson, hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats, que ferais-je sans vous ?

- Ai-je dis quelque chose de drôle ? demandai-je, un peu abasourdi.

- Non, Watson, dit-il en se reprenant son calme, souriant largement. J'ai simplement été incroyablement stupide, aveuglé par un préjugé. J'ai inconsidérément, arbitrairement décidé que l'auteur de cette lettre était une femme, alors que… (Son regard se fit pensif.) … alors que tout s'explique maintenant. (Il s'empara de sa veste avec un air décidé.) Allons-y, nous devons des explications à une femme dans la détresse. »

Sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Je crus qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête. Je lui emboîtai le pas.

Je pensais qu'il faisait référence à mademoiselle Flemming en parlant d'une « femme dans la détresse », et ses premières paroles semblèrent le confirmer. Il s'avéra ensuite que j'avais tort, et qu'il songeait à madame Burrod, mais je ne réalisai ceci que bien plus tard, plusieurs années après pour être exact.

« Monsieur Holmes, l'accueillit dignement notre hôtesse lorsqu'il fit irruption dans le salon. Avez-vous quelque peu que ce soit progressé dans la résolution de ce malheur ?

- En effet, madame, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais j'aimerais, avant tout, m'entretenir avec mademoiselle Flemming et monsieur Liner avant de vous exposer mes conclusion.

- Si cela peut vous aider en quoi que ce soit et que ces jeunes gens n'y voient pas d'inconvénients, faites, je vous en prie. (Elle agita une clochette.) Thomas, s'adressa-t-elle au majordome qui apparut presque immédiatement, pouvez-vous prévenir mademoiselle Flemming, qui doit être dans le jardin d'hiver, et monsieur Liner, dans le bureau, que monsieur Holmes voudrait s'entretenir avec eux ? Est-ce que cette pièce vous convient, monsieur Holmes ?

- J'insiste simplement sur le fait de ne pas être dérangé, madame Burrod, même par l'inspecteur Gregson quand il arrivera. »

Elle l'assura qu'elle y veillerait, et quitta la pièce. Holmes me fit signe de rester, et bientôt Sebastian Liner, puis mademoiselle Flemming vinrent nous rejoindre. Tous deux nous fixèrent avec angoisse, mieux maîtrisée mais tout aussi visible chez le jeune homme.

« Avez-vous trouvé, monsieur Holmes ? demanda mademoiselle Flemming d'une voix passionnée. Avez-vous trouvé qui a fait cela ?

- En effet, mademoiselle, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Pourquoi vouloir nous voir sans madame Burrod et l'inspecteur Gregson ? s'étonna-t-elle. Sûrement, l'auteur de ce crime devrait être arrêté dès que possible ! »

Le visage de mon ami se durcit. Ce fut d'une voix froide qu'il continua.

« Je partage entièrement votre avis, mademoiselle Flemming, mais il y a quelques aspects à prendre en compte avant votre arrestation. »

Je retins un cri, médusé. Face à moi, Sebastian Liner devint pâle comme un linge. Mais la réaction la plus spectaculaire fut celle de Judykael Flemming : sous nos yeux, toute trace de chagrin disparut de ses traits, remplacée par une intense expression de fureur. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, son visage redevint éperdu.

« Mais… je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

- Non, bien sûr que non, murmura Holmes. Laissez-moi vous éclairer. Imaginez que vous soyez fiancée. Votre promis est jeune, riche, agréable. Vous-même, issue d'un milieu qui reste modeste, quoique respectable, êtes sur le point de devenir la maîtresse d'une demeure somptueuse. Mais voilà qu'un soir, votre fiancé vous demande de le rejoindre discrètement dans la parc. Là, il vous annonce qu'il veut rompre vos fiançailles. Vous en connaissez la raison. Il a un amant, un amant qu'il ne veut pas quitter. »

Le visage de la jeune fille était devenu impénétrable.

« L'idée vous semble insupportable, continua mon ami. Non seulement vous allez perdre tout ce que vous étiez sur le point de gagner, non seulement vous serez la cible de la pitié de tous les environs, mais en plus, vous saurez que Cecil Burrod, lui, qui vous aura ridiculisée, sera heureux avec un homme, Sebastian Liner.

Vous pourriez le laisser faire, et révéler la vérité quelques mois après, détruisant ainsi sa réputation et sa vie. Mais vous repoussez cette solution. Est-ce par pitié pour madame Burrod, ou parce que, malgré tout, vous éprouvez de l'affection pour votre fiancé qui vous a trompé ? Je ne pense pas. J'ignore si vous avez perdu un instant vos esprits, ou si vous vouliez, froidement, que tout le monde ignore que vos fiançailles étaient rompues. Peut-être les deux. Dans tous les cas, alors qu'il vous tournait le dos, vous avez saisi un maillet de croquet qui traînait sur la pelouse, et lui en avez asséné un coup sur la tempe – la tempe droite, comme vous êtes droitière. Pas assez fort pour le tuer, mais assez pour le blesser sérieusement. Qu'alliez-vous faire ensuite ? Je vous soupçonne d'avoir assisté au rendez-vous de votre fiancé et de monsieur Liner la veille, et de connaître l'existence de la fameuse lettre. Le majordome, Thomas, m'a révélé que monsieur Burrod portait toujours la même vieille veste pour ses promenades dans le parc. Vous avez trouvé la lettre dans sa poche. Un amour impossible, contrarié, peut constituer une raison valable pour le suicide d'un jeune homme passionné. Mais qui irait abandonner sa correspondance auprès du lieu de son suicide ? Vous lui avez ôté sa veste et ses chaussures, espérant que la police imputerait cette bizarrerie à l'état anormal où se trouvait monsieur Burrod. Puis faisant preuve d'une force et d'une détermination peu commune, vous l'avez poussé dans le puits. N'aviez-vous pas peur qu'il reprenne connaissance au contact de l'eau ? »

Pendant ses explications, le visage de la jeune fille, d'abord impassible, s'était petit à petit défait, et tandis que Holmes décrivait la scène horrible, elle avait caché son visage dans ses mains. Sebastian Liner la fixait avec horreur, pitié, et quelque chose proche du remord.

« Il respirait difficilement, dit-elle d'une voix faible, relevant la tête. Il n'a pas rouvert les yeux. J'étais folle de rage contre lui. C'est vrai qu'il était bien plus riche que moi, monsieur Holmes, mais je l'aimais vraiment. Quand j'ai appris… (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sebastian Liner.) … je n'ai pas voulu le croire, au départ. J'avais décidé de l'ignorer. Mais Cecil… il me l'a redit, en face. C'était comme s'il s'était joué de moi pendant des mois, continua-t-elle, son visage se durcissant à nouveau. Je ne suis pas désolée. Je n'estime pas être la seule responsable de tout cela.

- Vous savez que si vous révélez tout à la police, madame Burrod en pâtira pour le reste de sa vie, dit doucement Holmes.

- Pauvre madame Burrod, murmura la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas…

- Excusez-moi » dit Sebastian Liner d'une voix étranglée, en se levant brusquement.

Holmes bondit de son fauteuil et la saisit par le bras, avant qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce.

« Monsieur Liner, je dois vous supplier de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré avant d'avoir recouvré votre calme, dit mon ami.

- Monsieur Holmes, prononça le jeune homme avec un regard ferme, c'est pour cette raison que je préfère, pour le moment, ne pas rester en compagnie de mademoiselle Flemming. J'ai conscience d'avoir joué un rôle, tout comme Cecil lui-même, dans cette malheureuse tragédie. Quoi que Judy décide de dire ou de faire, je l'accepterai. Mais pour le moment… (Ses yeux sombres brillèrent quand il les posa sur la jeune femme qui sanglotait à présent.) … je vous en prie, laissez-moi quitter cette pièce. »

Holmes le laissa aller, puis se tourna vers moi.

« Laissons mademoiselle Flemming reprendre son calme, Watson, puis nous enverrons chercher Gregson » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Holmes insista ensuite pour que nous partions dès que possible.

« Je ne pense pas que madame Burrod aura le cœur à nous recevoir une dernière fois » avança-il.

En effet, ce fut Sebastian Liner qui vint nous saluer avant notre départ. La chère vieille dame nous transmettait ses remerciements, mais ne souhaitait voir personne.

« Permettez-moi de vous offrir également mes remerciements, dit-il d'un ton sobre. C'est, dans un sens, un soulagement de savoir que Cecil n'a pas attenté à sa vie. »

Je compris alors une partie de l'inquiétude que j'avais pu lire sur son visage avant que la vérité n'éclate : le jeune homme avait dû, pendant quelques jours terribles, craindre que son ami n'ait mis fin à ses jours pour des raisons étroitement liées à leur relation.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous étions de retour et confortablement installés dans notre salon, Holmes me racontait le cheminement de son raisonnement.

« J'ai immédiatement éliminé l'hypothèse du suicide : le caractère de monsieur Cecil Burrod, la lettre, les rendez-vous, tout indiquait un drame plus profond et plus complexe. Ma première visite a été pour quelques une de ses professeurs et amis londoniens. Ils m'ont décrit un jeune homme agréable, enjoué, menant une vie bien plus sage que certains. Aucune femme connue dans sa vie, passée ou présente, exceptée sa fiancée.

Je soupçonnais déjà une histoire liée à la mystérieuse expéditrice de la lettre retrouvée dans la veste, mais j'inclinais davantage vers l'hypothèse d'un mari ou d'un amant jaloux. L'impact sur la tempe, les maillets de croquet à portée de main, et surtout les trois séries d'empreintes de chaussures sur la pelouse – deux d'hommes, une de femme – semblaient confirmer cette idée : que dans la nuit du 20, Cecil Burrod avait rencontré sa maîtresse, et que dans la nuit du 21, un homme l'avait assassiné. J'avais donc un mobile possible, et un assassinat convainquant. Ne me manquait que l'assassin.

Je reconnais avoir été complètement aveugle, mon cher Watson, mais pas tant que cela. L'idée que la seconde série d'empreintes masculines ait en réalité appartenu à une femme, assez intelligente pour brouiller les pistes, m'a effleuré, d'où mon insistance pour que vous disputiez cette partie avec mademoiselle Flemming. Le résultat a orienté mon raisonnement vers l'hypothèse de la fiancée jalouse.

Cependant, au village, de nouveau personne n'a pu me parler d'une quelconque femme dans la vie de Cecil Burrod. Aucune étrangère ne résidait à l'auberge, ni dans les environs.

Et c'est là que j'ai honte de moi, Watson, me dit-il avec un sourire et des yeux pétillants. Cette absence de conquêtes féminines, cette lettre sans signature, autant de choses qui auraient dû me mener à cette question que vous m'avez posée ce matin : peut-être n'était-ce pas une femme ? »

A ma grande honte, je me sentis rougir de plaisir.

« A partir de là, le raisonnement était enfantin : l'ami d'enfance, la fiancée, le terrible évènement annoncé dans la lettre et qui devait correspondre à la découverte de ce secret par la jeune fille, le terrible choix de Ceci Burrod, et celui de Judykael Flemming. »

Nous restâmes longtemps silencieux, contemplant le paysage qui défilait sous nos yeux.

« Je ne puis m'empêcher de ressentir beaucoup de pitié pour tous ces gens, Holmes, avouai-je après un moment.

- Pour qui, Watson ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amère. Pour la jeune fille qui, par ambition, a poussé son fiancé dans un puit ? Pour l'homme qui, par lâcheté et par respect des conventions sociales, s'est fiancé en sachant qu'il faisait ainsi le malheur de trois personnes ? Pour l'amant qui, par égoïsme, n'a pu se résoudre à partir ? (Il soupira.) Non, vous avez raison, Watson. Aucun d'entre eux n'est le vrai responsable. Peut-être, un jour, cessera-t-on de punir ce qui est différent de nous, et alors beaucoup de drames qui seraient arrivés dans le cadre de notre société seront évités. »

Il s'avéra que Judykael Flemming ne révéla pas le secret de son fiancé, et que la police accepta la version de la seconde femme. Je ne sais ce qu'il advint de madame Burrod et de Sebastian Liner, si ce n'est que la première est décédée quelques années après, et le second il y a quelques semaines.

Ce fut l'un des rares cas où j'eus l'occasion de voir Holmes mal à l'aise. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, il lui arrive souvent de placer ses idéaux de justice au-dessus des lois, et le fait que dans ce cas, ce furent la loi et la société qui aient mené à la mort de Cecil Burrod sans qu'il n'y puît rien faire, l'avait profondément frustré.

« Le souvenir de Cleartree Manor me laisse toujours étrangement un goût de cendre dans la bouche, me dit-il en apprenant que je commençait la rédaction de l'affaire. Non pas à cause de ma sottise, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux à mon égard, mais parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'y avoir rendu une justice morale.

- Vous y avez évité le déshonneur à trois personnes, Holmes, protestai-je.

- Sans doute devrai-je m'en contenter. Ah, Watson, je crois qu'on sonne à la porte ! »

Fin.


End file.
